


I'll Cookie Your Dough

by karainkaraoke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, KaraMel, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karainkaraoke/pseuds/karainkaraoke
Summary: Mon El comes home to a surprising and delicious mess. [ Set between 2x15 and 2x18 ]





	I'll Cookie Your Dough

A faint whistle echoed down the hall as Mon El's footsteps bounced - yes, **bounced** , up the stairs of the apartment complex that housed Kara Danvers. He was in a good mood, despite multiple bruises that were the mark of the other Danvers sister thoroughly beating his butt in training that afternoon. He didn't quite understand how she could be about two-thirds his size, possess no known powers, and still kick his ass. 

Huh. 

Mon El shrugged and pushed open the door. At this point, he didn't usually bother knocking anymore.  
"Kara, I'm hom - here." His voice trailed off, looking around the apartment, which was unusually dusted in white powder. 

He paused, tilting his head at the hodgepodge. Was she baking? Kara was nowhere in sight until he reached the counter in the middle of the room.  
The slender Kryptonian was seated on the floor of the kitchen, ingredients scattered around her, eating cookie dough batter. Her fingers were tucked in the bowl, contentedly carrying sweets up to her mouth, which was the only thing pink in the midst of all the chocolate. 

She appeared, for a brief moment to not notice his presence, flipping through his recipe book, trailing pastries along the pages. He almost didn't mind.

But, after a moment, Kara's ever keen senses grabbed the familiar whiff of Mon El's cologne. Winn had purchased the stuff at a Walgreens one Friday when he got tired of the flowery scent that the soap at the DEO had been giving his friend.  


With a squeak, she bounded up and wrapped her arms around him. "You were gone all day. I missed you."

Mon El didn't protest as the embrace covered him with ingredients. "Did you decide to skip the actual cooking in cookie dough?"  


"Yes. It just-- I couldn't wait. Don't judge me!" She held the spoon out towards his lips. "Chocochip cookie dough."  


Spoon enter mouth. "Mm." His eyebrows shot up. "Icoulkissyoubucoowkies!" Mon El dipped his finger into the bowl. Who needed utensils?  


Kara blushed, even then unaware how _b r i g h t_ her smile was as she gazed at him. "Just eat." She already had an entire bowl, but enough about that. Superheroes burned a lot of calories. They had extra cheat days. 

Mon El tugged at her apron strings, gently pulling her towards him, to kiss her nose. "Thank you." She was a smidge messy, hair falling from the ties, and decorated with dough, but insanely beautiful. 

He took a bite out of the bowl and held it up on his finger. "Mm?"

Kara stood up on her tippy toes and ate it. 

Their eyes met and the cookie dough, messy hair, and flour dusted cheeks began to fade. It was only their lips: warm, and entwined, being traced by the faint roughness of his second-day stubble. Kara stumbled back for a moment, before his arms caught her, pulling her legs up around his torso. A soft moan echoed from her as she traced dessert covered hands through his hair. 

He was like putty in her fingers, melting. His body was somehow soft against hers, but firm in all the right places.  
The only noise was their breathing, in and out, while her small hands traveled up and down his body. Their bond was special. They could hold each other tighter than humans could.

After a moment that seemed all too brief, Kara pulled away, running her finger down his lips. Leaving him breathless. 

She picked up the bowl, and before he could realize, his nose had just been creamed, er, cookied. 

With more sure to follow, Kara's apron and socks were abandoned as she darted away, leaving a trail of confectionary fixings behind her.

Did chocolate stain bed sheets? 

Well, Mon El for one wasn't gonna stop to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first anything written for the Karamel fandom, so any feedback provided it is worded kindly is appreciated. I couldn't have written this without my dear friend, Shay, and her huge help to my muse and inspiration. ＼(＾▽＾)／ You will always be the Alex to my Kara. My big sister who kicks ass, even when she doubts herself.
> 
> Author can be found as karafliesaway on Tumblr.


End file.
